Simply Miraculous
by madibear2014
Summary: As Adrien finally starts to find out he likes Marinette, Ladybug is knocked out in a battle against Volpina and detransforms. Leaving a completely stunned Chat trying to figure a way to present himself to his true love. I would like a Co Worker to help me with this. If anyone wants to help, it would be greatly appreciated. Yours truly, Madibear2014
1. The Bug Can Sing

Chapter 1

Adrien

Adrien had heard about a new singer at the Jazz Club, so he decided to check it out. When he arrived and got out of his limo, he heard the sweet voice of an angel. He expected a good singer. Geez, he expected a great singer. But this singer's voice was breathtaking. It was hypnotizing. He needed to see who it belonged to. He ran up the steps and burst through the door. Surprisingly, he had not brought any attention to himself. All eyes were glued to the singer..

She was wearing a gorgeous, long red dress. Her long dark curly hair was cascaded over her shoulder like a waterfall. Her shoes were surprising: she was wearing red converse with a black toe. But what really drew his attention was her face. Gorgeous, at least the part he could see. She was wearing a mask over her bluebell eyes. The mask just made her more hypnotizing. He snapped out of his trance just long enough to hear her last verse.

"How miraculous love can be."

She waved and walked off stage. I was ready to wait all night until the next song, when the owner walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"Sorry folks, but we're closing up early tonight. The Crimson Bug will be singing again tomorrow night at 8."

Adrien walked out and found Nathalie waiting for me by my limo.

"Clear my schedule tomorrow night starting at 6." I told her, feeling the anticipation already bubbling inside me.

Marinette

Marinette's shift was finally over and her throat burned. Mainly from allergies, but singing on hours without end didn't really help. And she still had to meet Chat Noir tonight for their weekly patrol. She was exhausted, but it was their duty to protect Paris. Evil never sleeps, so neither should she. It was hard to be the Crimson Bug and Ladybug, but being a superhero doesn't pay well. And neither does her other job. She would just have to tough it out. Later that night… "Don't fall asleep on me, bugaboo. Or I will have to leave you here to sleep on this rooftop. Unless, you wanna tell me your identity, so I could take you home." Chat winked at her. "Not a chance, Kitty." Her voice was raspy from allergies and singing. "Are you ill, My Lady?" He asked looking worried. "No." She said while sitting down on the rooftop. " I have allergies and singing all night, well, let just say it does not help." Realization dawned on his features. " You don't by any chance sing at a jazz club on weeknights and weekends?" "Why?" She inquired scrunching up her face. "Well," He started sitting down next to her, their shoulders brushing. "There was this gorgeous mysterious crimson angel singing at a jazz club. She, like you, also wore a mask. I believe, they call her the Crimson Bug." She thought about it. No one knew the true identity of the Crimson Bug. It wouldn't do any harm to tell him about her paying job. "Yes, I do." She ventured. He dramatically put his hand on his chest and drew back. " My Lady! I am offended. You never told me you could sing. Let alone, better than a disney princess." She blushed. For, she knew that Chat thought very highly of the disney princesses. "Well, anyway, kitty. I should probably get going." she stated. "Then I must bid you ado, my fair lady." He said while he bowed and brushed a soft kiss across her gloved knuckles.

Adrien

Not once during the performance did Adrien expect the Crimson Bug to be Ladybug. The Crimson Bug was just wearing a plastic red mask. If someone else made the connection, like he did, it would be all to easy to find out her identity. And then it would somehow make its way to the news. And then Hawk Moth would find out. And then Ladybug would be in danger, and so would her family. He could never let that thoughts were interrupted by his alarm clock. He had not slept at all. He would have to think about it later. Now, he had to go to work.

He got to work ten minutes early and immediately started working. He was vice president of the French Times newspaper. Five minutes later, Nino (his best friend) and Nino's girlfriend Alya arrived. Nino was incharge of the Sports Section and Alya was incharge of the Ladybug and Chat Noir Section. Right on time, Marinette, the new journalist, arrived. She was holding a bunch of coffees and pastry bags, handing them out to her coworkers and she passed. She did this every morning. As soon as Mari had handed out most of the coffees and goodies, Alya engulfed Mari in a big hug. Alya had kinda taken Mari under her wing as soon Mari got the job.

Mari walked up to his desk, smiled, and placed a coffee and a bear claw (his favorite pastry) on his desk then walked to hers. he didn't know how she knew bear claws were my favorite. Whenever he tried to talk to her she politely excused herself from the conversation. He thought maybe she didn't like him, but she had always been kind to him. He watched as Mari sat at her desk next to Alya's. Alya said something he couldn't hear, and Mari shoved her playfully taking on a severe blush. Mari turned back to her work, smiling as she wrote. Adrien smiled to himself. He liked it when she smiled.

"Dude, you're being weird."

Adrien started. He hadn't realized Nino had walked up.

"Hello to you too, Nino. How the heck am I being weird?" Adrien Asked.

Nino raised an eyebrow. "You have been staring at Mari for twenty minutes. I mean, I know you like her, but you're being seriously weird."

Adrien stared at him for a second before replying. "It has not been twenty minutes!" Adrien exclaimed frustrated now.

Nino gave him a you're a downright dumb donkey look before saying, "Check your watch, bro."

Adrien checked his watch and it had indeed been roughly twenty minutes. Twenty-one minutes to be exact, but he didn't think pointing that out would do him any good. Instead he replied with, " I do not like Mari. I mean, I like her, but I don't like like her."

"Mmhmm," Nino said having a smug look on his face, "Anyway, you should probably get to work the boss is walking over."

Marinette

Now, Mari was at her other job. She loved this job. She was a journalist at French Times. She worked with her best friend and her huge crush Adrian. Alya had just teased her about him and made her blush severely. She had hoped Adrien hadn't noticed. Alya was talking about her new scoop on Ladybug's and Chat's romantic relationship (which didn't exist) but Mari's mind had drifted to other things.

How did Adrien find out that Ladybug was the Crimson Bug? Was he a fan? Was he a critic? No, he couldn't be. He said she sang like an angel. Or maybe that was just him being sarcastic or super flirty. Sure, he was funny sometimes, but other times he had definitely over did it. He definitely had gotten on her nerves. Like, all the time.

"So, what do you think?" Alya's voice snapped me back down to Earth.

"What do I think about what?" Mari asked confused.

"Ugh, Girl sometimes you can really get on my nerves! What do you think of my theory that Chat and Ladybug has been dating a while, but trying to keep it a secret because their scared people will start asking if they know each others identities and such." She explained. Something caught Alya's eye and her head whipped toward Adrian's desk. Mari looked to see what had caught her attention, but she just saw Adrien weirdly staring intently at his desk.

"What?" Mari asked completely in the dark.

Alya's head whipped back to Mari so fast Mari thought Alya's head might pop off.

"Adrien was staring at you!" Alya squealed obviously trying to hide her excitement.

Mari started blushing so severely she thought her head might turn into a tomato.

"What?! Noooooo! Really? No way! He would never! Wait, would he?" Mari squealed.

"Wow, you are really overdoing one look." Alya said looking exhausted.

"Sorry" Mari said trying to calm down.

"Don't apologize, I completely understand. It's your first real crush. He is cute, buuuuuuuuuuuut Nino is cuter." Alya smiled at Mari reassuringly.

"Ugh, I still have to work tonight too." She moaned, remembering her other paying job.

"Yea, you could call in sick. But if you do that so many fans will be disappointed." Alya remarked.

Alya was the only one who knew that Mari was the Crimson Bug. It's not like she knew the Crimson Bug and the Ladybug was the same or anything. So it was safe.

She Hoped…..


	2. Hospitalized

Adrien

Adrien was pondering what Nino had said. He only liked Mari as a friend, right? Adrien was odd, He often didn't his feelings until it was too late. This had not been the case with Ladybug. He genuinely liked her. But if he did like Mari, it felt wrong to like two girls at the same time. Unless Marinette was Ladybug, but that's impossible. They are completely different people. And he was just now realizing that he genuinely liked them both. And that scared him.

He couldn't help but look at Mari every now and then at once he was realizing how beautiful she was. With eyes he could get lost in and never want to be found. And that's when he decided he had to talk to her. That is, tomorrow. Tonight he had his Crimson angel to see.

When he arrived, the stage was empty. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 7:30. So, he had time. He headed to the restroom and took out the plastic black mask he had brought and put it on. He went backstage and knocked on the door with the scarlet star on it. He heard the lock click and the door swung open, nearly missing his face. The girl who had answered the door was wearing a light pink robe with her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She was holding a hair brush, like she was about to do her hair. And, of course, she was wearing a scarlet mask with intricate designs on it that he did not notice before.

As soon as she saw him her hands reached for her mask making sure it was on right.

"Chat?" She asked staring at his mask.

"My Lady" He said reaching for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Why did you come? Let alone, wearing a mask! Someone could put it together!" She exclaimed.

Adrien stepped back surprised. He had not realised he could be endangering her just so he could see her. "I apologize, my lady. I had not realised. I will leave immediately." He started to leave, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"It's fine, you can come in. Then leave the back way when you do." She said gesturing inside.

"Thank you, my lady." He entered. It was nothing fancy. Just a small room with a vanity, bathroom in the corner and couch. He sat down on the couch and she sat at the vanity and started to undo her hair and brush it.

"Why did you come, Chat?" She inquired while struggling through a knot in her hair.

He pretended to ponder this for a moment. "To see My Lady perform." He answered.

Now, she had started to hum. "Oh, well, you won't get much. I'm only doing one song. I went to the doctor and he said i'm overdoing it and should rest my voice, so bummer. You know, I get paid per song. So, not a good night."

"Well, I guess I better leave you to get ready. Goodluck, Bugaboo." He said making his way to the door.

She scowled, "Don't call me that. See you later."

Adrien took off his mask and made his way through the crowd, stopping in the center and once again watching his lady perform.

Marinette

"Tikki, Spots on!" Mari yelled in the alley behind the Jazz Club.

She had been working all day, literally. She woke up a little after dawn went to work, got off work, went to Jazz Club. Now, she had to work all night. She head down Mainstreet to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there, Chat was already lounging on a support beam.

"My Lady," He got up and bowed with a wide grin on his face.

She smiled back and sat next to him as he got back down. It had been a very long day and her eyelids were as heavy as ever.

Out of nowhere, came a loud crash followed by a few screams. They both shot up immediately , and started over to the noise.

When they got there, they saw nothing.

"Long time, no see. I've been waiting for the chance to squash you ladybug." A voice cackled behind them.

"Volpina" Mari whispered and they whirled around to face her. Volpina was the akumatized villain of lies. And, there were twenty of her.

Chat was the first to attack, charging the Volpinas and making all of them disappear with his baton.

"Where is she?!" Chat asked looking around.

She couldn't see her.

"There she is," Chat yelled pointing behind me and I turned. But as she did something hit her, and everything went black.

Adrien

Volpina had finally run off, and he couldn't find Ladybug. Anywhere. And he was definitely panicking. When he finally made it to where the fight started, he didn't find Ladybug. He found someone else. Laying on her side with blood all over her forehead. It was one of his coworkers. And her earrings were missing.

It was Marinette!

He was paralyzed to the spot. He couldn't move. No way Mari was Ladybug. Not the sweet, kind, adorable, shy girl he knew.

She groaned and he snapped back to reality. Help first, freak out later. He ran up to her, ripped off a piece of her cardigan and tied it around where it was bleeding. He didn't know what hit her, but something had definitely hit her. Hard.

He had to come up with an alibi for her. He reached into her pockets and found some scratch paper, a pen and her wallet. He opened her wallet and found where she lived. Then he took the piece of paper and wrote a note for her and stuck it back into her pocket with her wallet and pen.

He carried her across the rooftops and to her window and laid her gently at the bottom of the stairs. She had stop bleeding, so he decided to take off the piece of cloth he had tied around her head and left.

Marinette

Mari woke with a start in a hospital bed. She wasn't wearing a hospital gown though. She was still wearing her normal clothes, except her cardigan was ripped and there was blood all over her blouse. She started to turn on her side, but stopped when she felt a crinkle in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of scratch paper with a paw print on it. She immediately knew who it was from. Chat. She opened it hastily, urning for an explanation. It read:

Dear Ladybug,

You were knocked out in battle and your miraculous was stolen.

I'm really sorry.

I staged it like you fell down the stairs in your home.

I'm sorry about your cardigan.

Hope you get well. ~Chat

Her hand went straight to her ear lobe and found that they were indeed gone. She was no longer Ladybug. She started to tear up. She heard the door latch and quickly cleaned off the tears. The door opened and Alya and Nino filed in, but stopped abruptly when they saw she was awake. Alya smiled so wide, Mari thought Alya's face might pop. Alya and Nino charged her and gave her a big bear hug. When they pulled away she noticed Adrien hovering by the door fidgeting with his jacket. Then the nurse shuffled in and started shooing them all away. Saying she needs rest and such and such. That's when she fell asleep.


	3. Memories

Adrien

Marinette! How could Adrien not have guessed! Adrien was waiting outside of her hospital room, thinking of what to say to her when he went in. He was l pondering whether or not he should make it even and reveal his identity to too. Then he started mentally shouting at himself for not protecting her. She was hurt, and it was all his fault. And that's when the nurse came out. She started when she saw him, obviously not expecting him to still be there after five hours.

"Oh! I hadn't realised you were still here. She must be very special to you!" She exclaimed a little overly perky. The nurse was an older woman with a never leaving smile. She had her scrubs decorated with all sorts of things from zoo animal pins to christmas trees, although it was July.

"I'm her boss, she's just one of my employees." He said nonchalant.

"Oh! Interwork relationships are so hard!" She said peeping with excitement.

"No," He said trying to get his point across, "We're just friends, barely even that."

"Hmm, really? Cause her friends all already left three hours ago. And she is indeed very pretty! Well, she's awake in there, if you wanna see her. I gotta go. See you around, Sweety." She said and then she pinched his cheek and she was gone. And that's when he began staring at the door, trying to decide what he would do.

He decided he would try to go in. He got up. Step 1 complete. He walked in front of the door. Step 2 done. He grabbed the handle. Step 3 complete. And that's when his whole plan fell apart. He saw her through the window. She was in a hospital gown with no makeup and her hair was a rats nest. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. More beautiful then he had ever seen her before. She was staring frustrated at her meal, Which looked like a small bowl of brown jello or maybe it was meat?

Maybe the nurse was right. Why had he stayed for so long when everyone else went home?

And that's when he turned the knob.

The room was smaller than it looked from the outside. All it had was her bed and a door in the corner for the restroom. Mari still hadn't noticed him, so he just leaned against the doorway and watched as she wrestled with her meal. 15 minutes past and then she put it to the side, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. She started looking around for something to entertain herself with. She started when she saw him, then calmed down as soon as she realized who he was. She just smiled at him, as he noticed a redness creeping up her face and wondered if it was too warm in here. He looked around for a thermostat.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Adrien asked still looking for a thermostat.

"Um, no thank you." Her voice was rough like this was the first time she had spoken since waking up. It might've been.

"Are you sure? I might have a granola bar in my bag if your hungry." He said glancing over to the meat jello. Her gaze shifted to see what he was looking at and a frown crept up her face.

"If you don't mind, I would love something" she pushed the plate away more, "edible."

"Ok, be right back." He said as he turned and walked out to his bag. He started searching it for his wallet. He found it and went over to the vending machine. Yes, he had lied to her about the granola bar, but in his defense she looked really hungry. He put in three dollars and picked a bag of nuts, a bag of chips and a candy bar. Then he made his way back to her room.

"Here you go, your gourmet meal is served. You got your protein, your grains, and your chocolate." He said jokingly.

"I thought you just had a granola she said," She said looking quite confused.

"Um, about that." He said scratching the back of his head and looking a little guilty.

"You bought this, didn't you? I don't want you to have to spend your money on me." She asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Maybe? Come on, you need to eat something. Or else you're never gonna be able to go home and come back to work." He said pleading with her.

"Work! I need to tell them I can't make it this week!" She said panicking.

"I'm pretty sure I know." He said trying to calm her down.

"No! My other work. I work at the Jazz club! Do you have a phone?" She asked pleading.

"Um, yea here." He handed it to her.

She took it and started frantically dialing a number in the phone. "Hello? Yes, it's Crimson. I won't be able to make it at all this week. You are going to have to put Teresa on. Yes, I understand. Thank you, bye."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her after she had hung up. "The Crimson Bug?"

"The one and only, why?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Just out of curiosity. I have to go. Eat something." He said tossing the bags of snacks into her lap.

"I make no promises." She said trying not to look at him. Why? He didn't know. He left and shut the door behind him, but before he left he peered through the window in the door one more time. Mari was lying in her bed staring down at the still untouched snacks, her cheeks crimson.

Marinette

20 minutes after Adrien left, Mari finally decided to try to eat the candy bar. It was kinda of a slow process since all she's been eating was just meat jello. She had already been in the hospital for three days and already she loathed it. She wanted to get back to all three of her jobs, but one she never will. She would never be Ladybug again.

But there is always a silver lining, right? She would have more time for school, friends and her time. She started to tear up, remembering she would never be able to see one of her closest friends ever again. Sure Chat Noir annoyed her to pieces, but he definitely was one her best friends, next to Alya of course.

Her nurse came in, ripping her from her thoughts. She quickly wiped her cheeks hoping her nurse hadn't noticed, but of course she had.

The nurse's eyes turned sympathetic as she smiled. " Aw, honey. What did that boy say to you to get you so riled up. I'll go find him and give him a piece of my mind! Did he break up with you?"

"Oh no! It wasn't him! Wait, did you say break up?" She asked completely and utterly in the dark.

"Well, he was watching you through the window all starry eyed, so I kinda assumed. Anyway! Enough with that! You are getting released today! You get to go home!" She said squealing with joy.

"Starry eyed?" Marinette panicked.

"Yes, dear. Now, come on out of bed time to go home." The nurse yanked her out of bed and walked to the lobby, while Marinette rambled about what starry eyed could mean.

"There you go, dear. Have a nice day!" The nurse said and then she was gone.

Between all the rambling, the nurse must've given her her jacket. Marinette pulled it on and walked out the door.

Adrien

He had suited up and everything. He was ready to see Mari as Chat Noir. The sky was cloudy, kinda like his brain at the moment, and it was pouring rain. Not the best conditions for making the decision of a lifetime. Ok, now he was making excuses.

He was about to jump out his window when a thought hit him. He should bring her a "Get Well Soon" gift. Or at least a card. He didn't have time to browse shops for the perfect gift. He had to find something. Fast, but all he could see was an umbrella. The umbrella.

Marinette

It was pouring rain and she had no umbrella again. This brought back a memory. The time she fell completely and utterly in love with Adrien.

Her first day on the job. It was pouring rain and her shift had just ended. She had forgotten her umbrella, as usual. She was about to walk out into the raging storm when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see her boss smiling kindly at her. The smile reaching his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"You're not gonna go out there without an umbrella, are you?" He asked curious.

She blushed caught off guard by his concern. "Um, maybe? I forgot mine at home."

"Wait here" He commanded as he ran back to his desk. He quickly grabbed something and ran back.

"Here have mine. Welcome to French Times Newspaper." He held out a black umbrella and she took it speechless.

That was quite a day. Ever since, she has been super awkward. She could never form sentences around him. Which was kinda inconvenient since he was her boss and they did have to be able to communicate. She just needs to somehow get over him, Or he could love her too? Nope, she's hopeless.


	4. The Plan

Adrien

Adrien had been sitting outside the hospital for a good while, or maybe he was just excited. He looked up just in time to see two figures walk toward the door. He recognized one as Marinette's nurse, but the other he didn't know. Although, she did remind him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. She was taller than the nurse, but not too tall. She looked Hispanic and had brown hair with white tips. She had a little group of her on both sides in pigtails, with the rest of her hair down.

Another figure closer to the window ripped his attention away from the girl. Marinette stood staring off into the rain,but her thoughts looked distracted. He realized she did not have an umbrella. He had the perfect plan.

Marinette

She had been staring out into the rain a whole twenty minutes now, trying to think of some way she didn't have to go into the cold. Maybe she had to check out! Her hope vanished with remembering that her nurse had checked her out. She finally ventured out.

The first thing she noticed was the cold, slowly freezing every part of her body. Starting at her fingers and working its way in. The second thing she noticed was how fast her clothes got soaked. She tried to distract herself with anything she could think of. The fast, but calming pitter patter of the rain. The splash of her shoes as she stepped in yet another puddle. The deep earthy smell the rain left all through out the air. Really, anything to get her mind off of how cold and saturated she was.

When she finally had enough after falling face first into a puddle, she ran and hid in the nearest alcove. She was wishing she could enjoy the rain her usual way, by sitting by the window in her warmest pjs brainstorming for her next favorite original design, when a certain ebony cat landed near her alcove. It seemed to her that he was looking for something. She decided to not reveal herself. She was not ready to deal with the whole lost secret identity thing.

Several short minutes later, He ran off. Obviously realizing whatever he was looking for wasn't there. She was so tired and the alcove was suddenly so warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes, the lullaby of the rain lulling her to blissful sleep...

Adrien

Of course he had lost her! He looks away for one second and she's gone. Probably, freezing to death! He had searched everywhere and still no sign! He decided to loop back around one more time. Still no sign. He had to keep moving to find Mari and stay away from the people who kept bombarding him with papers and pens for autographs. He needed rest. He looked around for a hidden spot where he could stay concealed but still keep an eye on the road. The only place he could find were a few alcoves in the wall of the library. He jumped down and sat at the edge of the nearest alcove. Not twenty minutes later, he heard an odd shuffling sound coming from the next alcove over. It sounded bigger than a pigeon or rat, so he decided to check it out. He quietly slid off his seat and snuck slowly to the alcove. He peaked to see what it was, only to find that it was a snoozing Marinette.

He decided he would have to carry her to her house. He couldn't just leave her. He picked her up, leaned her against his chest, jumped onto the roof and started the trek to her home.


End file.
